You Are Not Alone Naruto
by Apurv2009
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki thought he was alone in a village that hated him. Too bad he didn't count on his parents to think ahead of time and to help him out of his miserable life they put him into. Now Naruto wasn't alone.....


**A/N- **This is my second story. My previous one wasn't too good. Anyways, I have tried my best.

**I don't own Naruto, and frankly Idon't want to.**

Hope you enjoy, its my second fic.

**WARNING:** The will be slight OOCs in Naruto character. But I don't mind

Naruto is twelve years Naruto and is Starts before the graduation exams.

**__****Chapter 1: That Voice**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a normal day in Konoha, the village hidden the leaves. Civilians went about their respective works and shinobis carrying out their duties towards their village. It was peaceful and there were no wars being fought between the elemental countries. Konoha had been long thought the most powerful of thehidden villages which was true considering its history of legendary shinobis and strong economic and political power. It was also the most liberal one as the shinobi here were more humane then their counterpart in other hidden villages.

A tweleve-year-old, orange clad boy walked the streets of Konoha seemingly unaware of these facts. You would ask why? Simply, because he didn't know and even if he wanted to ask many wouldn't answer it. It was pure hypocrisy on the part of Konoha, the ever forgiving village. The boy was the human sacrifice or 'jinchuriki' for the village, used as the means to subdue and seal the demon Kyuubi no kitsune when it attacked Konoha twelve years ago. The Yondaime Hokage sealed into him and asked the village to see him as a hero for keeping the the demon at bay.

Oh! how naïve that request was. The people of Konoha never saw him as their protector, scratch that ,they thought him the Kyuubi itself. He was generally hated throughout the village. Since he could remember, he was always condemned. The adults always glared at him or just ignored him. The boy was an orphan. It was the first fact he learned just after learning to talk and younger generation was influenced by their opinoin and scorned him still. People in the orphanage always reminded him that.

But Naruto didn't know the reason of his unfair treatment. Often he asked why they did this, but only he got was muttered abuses and curses. Not many people saw him for who he was. They weren't many. He could count them on his one hand. Old Man Hokage, Teuchi, Ayame and somewhat Iruka now.

The blonde boy still wondered why Iruka Umino, his academy instructor , he had a change of heart and pitied him. Either way he would find out.

The mention of Iruka brought another issue for Naruto. His Academy graduation exam was going to held tomorrow. He had failed on his previous two attempts. But he wasn't going to fail this time.

'Yeah, I will show Old man he can count me to take his posiiton from him' thought Naruto with a smile. Naruto had a peculiar dream, which was to become Hokage of the village. He had seen how the Hokage got respest from the villagers and the shinobi. Respect and attention was wha he carved for in the village and sadly they were among the many things denied to him.

'Back to graduation exam'. I have to be he knew, as a ninja in training, he was supposed to be well versed with the basics like kunai throwing, sparring and basic academy jutsus. He knew he was bad in all of them. But what could he do. The insrtuctors more or less sabotaged his studies. They didn't help him and didn't answer his questions, instead of that they ignored him. That and the lack of any outside help meant that he was the worst student of the class. Or commonly called the 'Deadlast' of the class.

But what could he do about it. He **didn't have** anyone to help him. Sure he can ask the Hokage but he was more often than not busy. And Naruto didn't want to pester him seeing as he already took so much trouble for him.

Natuo practised with himself and tried to teach himself what ever he can. He practised shurikan and kunai thrwoing when he thought no one was one the student wanted to train with few tries he gave up altogrther. He sucked at taijutsu because he had no one to spar with.

The theory and written tests just went over his head. He couldn't understand some of the fuzzy and tongue-twisting words used in the books. And it seriously limited his knowledge.

All in all, his dream of becoming Hokage seems a lot further away.

He didn't register in his entire musings the glares of the villagers or that he he had reached his apartment, if you could call that an apartment. It was in the worst condition you can find Naruto was content with it.

With negative thoughts running in his ever optimistic head and feeling somewhat afraid for tomorrow he retired for the night.

* * *

**Konoha Academy, Konoha (The Next Day)**

The ninja academy was bustling with ativity. And why wouldn't it. It was the day of the graduation exam. There were excited students waiting to give their exams. All the activities died down when the instructors entered and motioned for the class to enter inside.

They were all now inside the class. Iruka was ready to speak when a large yell stopped him.

"Hey, wait for me Iruka-sensei!!" one Naruto Uzumaki shouted entering the academy in the last possible minute.

He was only slightly was saying a lot considering he ran from one end of the village to the other. After going to bed yesterday he couldn't sleep soundly so decided to practise his techniques. He left the theory part right away. He was sure he could do kwairami and henge, but the bunshin was his worst technique. No matter how hard he tried he never got it right. He still didn't know what was wrong.

"Naruto!!, you are late by two minutes. At least try to be on time on time on graduation day." Iruka scolded him.

For his part Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

The other students laughed at his antics.

"Anyways, as I was going to say, we are going to begin the exam shortly. It will be divided into two parts: Written and practical. In order to pass you must get 50% marks in both the exams, howerver if you do the practical exam exceptionally, you can still pass.".

The class erupted after hearing this "Quite down, these rules weren't made by me!!"

The class setteled and then Iruka started the test.

The question paper were distributed among the students and they were given one hour time to finish it as nicely as they can.

Expectedly, Naruto was biting his nails. There were very few answers he could answer and those too weren't complete. Man, he was at loss.

The time was up and the instructors collected their papers. One the instructors went to check the papers. While two instructors stayed behind for practical test.

Naruto could tell from the faces of other students that not many found the exam as tough as him.

He saw Uchiha Sauske, still brooding with no trace of emotion on his face. Oh how he hated him. Then his fangirls who always surrounded him like loyal puppies. Quite a sight, won't you agree?

There were students from many clans and Naruto knew they would pass easily.

'**Stay calm'**

Naruto sanpped his head. 'Who said that'? It freaked him out. Now he was hallucanating as well. Great!

"Now for the practical tests. You have to perform three basic academy jutsus. - kwairami, henge and the bunshin" Iruka told the class.

One by one students went and demonstrated the said jutsus. Everyone passed this one alright.

"Now the last examinee, Naruto Uzumaki, come forward!"

Naruto performed the kwairami with a duster and then henged into a perfect copy of Iruka. But when he was molding chakra for the bunshin, he felt something wrong, like he was moulding too much chakra and he would blow himself from the inside.

'**Release it now'**

Nauto was far too panicked to disagree. He released his chakra and they washed over him and then disssipated outside.

But the damage was done, he failed to do the bunshin, meaning-

"You fail!!!" Iruka shouted, much to the amusement of the students.

"Yeah he deserverd it, deadlast-baka"

"Complete dunce!!!"

"I hope he never becomes a ninja, gosh our village can't afford someone like him"

"I bet he wouldn't survive a day of being ninja, probably be killed by his own kunai."

"Quite!!All of you" Iruka shouted.

But Naruto trying his best not end in tears and run from the place, in fact from the village dare them!!!

'**Ignore them'**

.

'The hell with you! Who are you giving me free advice? I don't need it. Just go, go dammit!'

Naruto said without a care for the voice.

"Anyways here are the results for the written exams. Well, everyone passed except you Naruto."

Mizuki said while showing little emotion. But he had a plan. He was sure it would work.

"Hai"

* * *

**Konoha Academy Playground, Konoha**

A lonely blonde boy could be seen sitting on swing on by himself. He was alone in the playground.

He was angey and upset. He had failed three times hurts. He thought if he studied hard then he could become a ninja and prove to everyine he wasn't different. That he was a normal twelve year old boy who only wanted love and recognition, not their hate.

'It was all 'his' fault.' Naruto was sure that his failure has something to do with his strange voice in his head. He was sure that it was male, but who's? Was he having personality disorders like he had heard some people had? Maybe, he would ask the old man.

Right now he was alone. More alone then he ever felt. The other children's remark also hurt him a lot.

'Brats. They don't know what I have to go through everday of my life. Let him them live one day of my life and I am sure they will ask for nothing more than to die'

Naruto had seen them after the exams, chatting, displaying their headband as the sign of their graduation. He hated all this. Why this? Why was he always alone? What had he done?

It also pained him that all his known persons would advance while he would remain in the academy.

"Naruto, you alright?"

He turned his head to find Mizuki staring him with a serious expression.

"I am fine, Mizuki-sensei, why?"

Now Mizuki grinned. It was enough to put Naruto on edge.

"Well, you looked down after the tests. Also for those students to hurt you wasn't the rigth thing to know Iruka cares for you. You just messed up the bunshin, that's all. He didn't want to fail you."

"It's alright sensei, I deserve to be failed."

"Of course not Naruto, how about I tell you there is another way of passing the test. What do you say?"

'**Play along with him. Reveal Nothing'**

'You again. I think I told you to get lost '

Although he found the voice's advice quite good.

"What! Another way. Mizuki-sensei, tell me please. I'll do whatever I can to pass, I swear"

Naruto said with his best excited-idiotic voice.

But it wasn't necessary.

"Ok then, now listen you have to………."

* * *

**Unknown Location, Konoha Forest**

Naruto was panting heavily. It has been an hour since he had been in the forest, practising the kage bunshin jutsu. Mizuki had told him to bring him the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage Tower without being noticed as part of his 'test', and wait for him in the forest. It was easy doing it. Just sneak up in the tower and find the scroll. Meeting the old man almost ruined it but his orioko no jutsu came to the rescue and he was able to get away.

After a while he decided to peek at the scroll and found it contained a large number of jutsus.

He picked up kage bunshin after reading its instructions. He found it good that he could make solid clones. All he had to make was a ram handsign and pump as much chakra as he wanted. Great.

It was nearly an hour, but he could say he had mastered it.

'**Copy the rest of them'**

'Yeah, forgot about him.'

Anyways, let's try it.

He copied the jutsus with the help of his was over much quickly then he thought.

Meanwhile.

"Naruto, what have you done! You have stolen the Forbidden is a crime"

Iruka said just appearing in the clearing.

"Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei said I can pass this way."

Naruto replied much to the confusion of Iruka.

"I finally caught up with you. Too bad Iruka, you are here as well." Said Mizuki again.

"Mizuki, what's the meaning of this. Is it true you instructed Naruto to steal the Forbidden scroll?"

"Yeah, so what. Give me the scroll Naruto" Mizuki said while taking out a giant windmill shuriken.

"No, Naruto don't. He is a traitor"

"You were always the smart one Iruka. But even you can't stop me now. I have waited for this for so long.

Naruto, do you know why the villager's hate you?"

"Mizuki! That's against the law, don't ". Iruka shouted.

"Why do they hate me?" Naruto asked now unsure whom to trust.

"Twelve years ago, the nine tailed demon fox attacked Konoha. What the academy teaches that the Yondaime killed it is a lie. Kyuubi cannot be killed by a human. So instead he sealed inside a new born child. That child is you, Naruto, you are the Kyuubi!!" Mizuki was going insane while saying it.

"I am Kyuubi …..." Naruto thought unsure.

"No Naruto, don't listen to him, take the scroll and run" .Iruka told him.

Naruto knew Mizuki was not telling the truth about the test and was suspcious of him. He had also seen the jutsus on the scroll, they were dangerous and every one of them had 'warning note' on them.

He knew such a scroll shouldn't be in the hand of a chuunin, Mizuki no less.

"Give me the scroll demon. Or I'll kill you now . !! I'll be doing a service to the village by ridding them of you. "

"Never" was his only answer.

He started running with all his might deeper into the forest. He was afraid of what Mizuki has told him.'was he really a demon?'

'**No, but you hold it inside you. If you come out of this alive you will know everything'**

Naruto about to ask when he thought better of it. He had to save his life and the also noted that it was the first time the voice has said more than one sentence.

Meanwhile in the other part of the forest, Mizuki caught up with Naruto and was going to attack him.

He was henged in Iruka in order to fool Naruto, but was surprised when found Naruto detected him and dodged his henge was dispersed.

"How do you know that I am not Iruka?" He asked

"Because, I am Iruka." The Naruto dispersed to reveal Iruka.

"You too will die now. Why are you helping the demon anyways? He was the one who killed your family. You should hate him more." Mizuki asked trying to reason with Iruka.

"A demon would do that, but Naruto is no demon. He is my student, the best." He said proudly.

They didn't know that Naruto was listening to their conversation.

"THEN DIE DEMON LOVER" Mizuki shouted and launched his windmill shuriken.

Iruka dadged it and then he saw Naruto who was looking at him with a kind expression.

Naruto didn't saw the shuriken heading for him even though the voice said it.

'**Look out'**

Iruka came on front of him and took the attack.

"Iruka-sensei, why …?"

"You are my precious student, Naruto. I won't let you die. I am sorry for not helping you I promise I will make it up to you somehow."

"What a touching encounter. Now Iruka, you are becoming more of a problem for me. It seems that I have to remove you first, eh?

With that he launched another shurikin, but this time Iruka would not have dodged it.

'**Stop the shurikin'**

Naruto didn't need the voice to remind him.

He jumped high into the air and shouted-

"You wouldn't hurt Iruka-sensei, _kage bunshin jutsu!!!_"

There was a large puff of smoke and the entire clearing was covered with smoke. When it dispersed, it revealed hundreds of Naruto. One of them reflected the shurikin.

"Nooooo!!, more demons to deal with" Mizuki was growing insane each passing minute.

"You'll pay!!!!" each one of them shouted and jumped over him.

Punches, kicks, their bodies, anything was used by the clones to beat Mizuki to a pulp.

After the beatings, he was reduced to a bloddy mess.

Naruto then approched Iruka.

"Naruto, where did you learn kage bunshin? " Iruka asked him.

"From the scroll sensei. It was difficult but I managed it in an hour.

Iruka was surprised that an academy student could learn the forbidden jutsu so quickly.

But then he smiled.

"Come here Naruto and close your eyes. I have something for you"

Naruto did what he was told and when he opened his eyes, he found Iruka without his he touched his forehead. He found it there.

"Congratulations on becoming a genin, Naruto, you have earned it"

Naruto was in tears now. "Th_anks Iruka-sensei, you are the best!!"

"Come we have to go return to the village."

"Hai" Naruto said happily.

* * *

**Hokage's Office, Hokage Tower, Konoha**

It gave a headache to the aged Hokage who had been watching the incident with his crystal ball.

He knew this day would come, but hadn't thought in this manner. Neverthless he had to run damage control. Better do it now.

* * *

**A/N**- Well it's done. It's pretty long. But it is good. Please Review.

Fullpoints for anyone who can guess whose voice it is.

Bye.


End file.
